


Tasting Sunlight

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, discussion of consent, lots of sin, mild bondage, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi can't really remember not loving Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to my sister and also the artist Eicinic
> 
> But ummm, yeah, lots of sin, kudos and comment are always appreciated.

Akaashi can't really remember what it was like when he didn't love Bokuto. He knows there was a time when he felt differently, but it feels like so long ago that he doesn't think it counts anymore. Maybe if he thinks back to his first year, when he'd just joined the team and had first been introduced-

"A-Akaashi, could you be a bit gentler?" Bokuto asks, and Akaashi realizes, belatedly, that he was letting his teeth drag harshly against Bokuto's cock. He pulls away slowly and presses a soft kiss to the head apologetically before looking up at his boyfriend and frowning. "I'm sorry about that, Bokuto-san," he says, wiping a hand across his spit-wet mouth. He can see Bokuto swallow thickly, so his lips must be bruised from it. 

"It's fine, really! Just, ah, be careful, right?" he replies, his gaze going from Akaashi's eyes, to his lips, to the hands resting on his thighs. Akaashi takes that as a sign that he can keep going and starts working his way back up to Bokuto's cock, sucking bruises onto his thighs before he comes up to his hips and presses his cheek to his cock, nuzzling it. He keeps eye contact with Bokuto as he feels precum drip onto his face before slowly kissing his way back to the head and opening his lips, taking Bokuto back into his mouth. He takes him as far in as he can and swallows around him, groaning softly at the sensation. If he's honest, Akaashi has to admit that he likes this far more than he lets on. The heavy feeling of his boyfriend's cock resting in his mouth and the way it makes it harder to breathe, those are best parts of it. The taste isn't all that great, but he can work past that, because really, watching Bokuto fall apart is honestly the most rewarding part of it.

But before he can get to see that moment Bokuto's pushing him off and pulling him up for a kiss, shoving his tongue into Akaashi's mouth unceremoniously. It's intense, wet, open-mouthed, and it couldn't be better. He moans into his boyfriend's mouth and presses closer, their bare cocks rubbing together as Akaashi straddles Bokuto and rolls down against his hips. They break apart to breathe and rub against each other, taking their time and pressing their foreheads together. It's intimate and makes Akaashi feel something he can't really describe. The moment doesn't last too long though, because Bokuto's pulling away to wipe the precum off of Akaashi's face before looking at him expectantly and asking, "Lube?"

"I'll grab it," he replies, standing up on somewhat weak legs and walking the short distance to his dresser and grabbing the lube and a condom from the top of it before walking back over to his bed. When he gets there Bokuto pulls his hips close and, without any warning takes Akaashi's cock into his mouth. He drops the lube and condom onto the bed in favor of weaving his fingers into Bokuto's hair and gasping, his head tilting back and his eyes closing. He tugs on his boyfriend's hair and feels the responding moan around his cock and honestly he could cry right now but then Bokuto would stop and that's the exact opposite of what he wants, so Akaashi settles for whimpering as he feels the grip on his hips tighten.

He's going to have bruises there when they're done and Akaashi starts to moan at the thought of it. 

He doesn't finish though because suddenly there are cold fingers pressing into him and the moan jumps an octave and it's the most ungraceful sound he's made in years and if Bokuto ever tells Kuroo about it he'll never live it down.

When he recovers enough from the shock to look down, he finds Bokuto staring up at him and grinning around his cock as he scissors the fingers inside Akaashi just so that he can watch him crumble. When he looks to Bokuto's side he sees the open bottle of lube propped against his thigh, which explains the cold and the slide of Bokuto's fingers, but not how he did all of that without Akaashi noticing. He glares down at Bokuto, trying to look stern or annoyed, but it's not really working all that well. His expression keeps falling apart, small moans escaping whenever he opens his mouth, and whimpers creeping out with each exhale. It's a bit overwhelming to say the least.

Once he feels Bokuto push a third finger in he forces him off his cock, letting them both catch their breath. It's a relief to only focus on one sensation again, and he lets out sigh that sounds more like a whimper. Bokuto's smirking again and it would be more annoying if he didn't look so hot. What's worse is that he knows it too, knows that Akaashi can't help but find his cockiness attractive.

"You're a menace, Bokuto-san." Akaashi lets out a low groan as Bokuto rubs around his prostate again and closes his eyes. He reaches behind himself and grabs Bokuto's wrist to stop him, wincing as Bokuto pulls his fingers out slowly. He opens his eyes, and blinks down at Bokuto, and let's out a short laugh at his boyfriend's expression. He looks like he's staring at a god or something, and if he's honest, Akaashi feels like that whenever he looks at Bokuto, so it must be a mirror of his own expression. "Akaashi, are you just gonna keep staring at me? Because as much as I like having you looking at me, we kind of have something to do...unless you don't want to anymore? Is that it!? Because that's fine if you don't want to, I can just go take care of this in the bathroom-" and Akaashi's pulling Bokuto up and kissing him, laughing against his boyfriend's mouth. He can taste himself on Bokuto's lips, but there's some other flavor there that he can't quite name, something bright and warm and uniquely _Bokuto_.

He pushes Bokuto back against the bed and pulls away slowly, looking up at him through his eyelashes because he knows that it makes the other boy blush, and just as he sees that red spread across the tops of his boyfriend's ears he pushes his chest so that Bokuto falls down onto the bed. He stares at Akaashi, wide-eyed, for a moment or two before bursting out into laughter. "Were you trying to be cool, Akaashi? Or suave? That's adorable," he says, smiling up at him. Akaashi gets on the bed on his hands and knees and crawls forward until is face is hovering above Bokuto's and says, "Adorable isn't really what I was going for, Bokuto-san," frowning down at his boyfriend.

But it doesn't really matter, because Bokuto's smiling up at him, face flushed, and it makes Akaashi feel like he's the only thing that matters. He lets his mouth fall into a smile and leans closer, pressing the tips of their noses together, closing his eyes as he whispers, "I love you, Koutarou."

He opens his eyes and finds Bokuto bright red, lip pulled between his teeth, and Akaashi's suddenly remembering when they first started dating and he had asked Bokuto if he could call him Koutarou, how he had watched him flush all the way down his neck as he told Akaashi that it would probably be best not to, and know Akaashi knows why he had said that, because Bokuto's avoiding his gaze, and his bottom lip, already swollen from kissing, is being worried between his teeth at a somewhat alarming rate. Akaashi presses his lips to Bokuto's to stop him from tearing at them, quickly pressing his tongue in and tangling it with Bokuto's. He pulls away to bite at Bokuto's lip for him, pulling at it carefully and relishing in the moan he lets out. Akaashi can feel his cock twitch against his stomach, feel the precum that's slicking it. He knows that Bokuto must be in a similar position, knows that they really should get a move on.

He moves one hand out from underneath himself, searching around on the bed for the condom and humming into Bokuto's mouth when he finds it. He pulls away from the kiss once he has it in hand, sitting up and settling his hips on top of Bokuto's and groaning as their cocks rub together. He's tempted to just get off like that, but then he looks at Bokuto, looks at his mussed hair (no gel, no hairspray, just tangled from Akaashi's hands, _God_ does he love that thought), his flushed face and chest, the hickeys blooming across his neck, his biceps, before settling on his cock and all he wants is for Bokuto to fuck him until he can't walk. He bites his lips and rips open the condom, looking up at Bokuto before he slides it onto him, wants to make sure that he's still okay for all of this.

Bokuto is staring at him. There's definite lust in his eyes, but mostly it's something else, something that makes Akaashi feel like there are butterflies in his stomach, because he knows that Bokuto's absolutely enamored with him, knows that he feels the same, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing. "Do you still want to do this, Bokuto-san?" He asks, letting his gaze fall to the sheets next to Bokuto's head, suddenly glad for how flushed his face already is because it hides his blush. He knows Bokuto knows that he's blushing anyway, but he can try to pretend that his boyfriend can't read him like an open book.

Bokuto reaches up and puts his hand on Akaashi's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the jut of his cheekbone. "Always, Keiji. Always with you," he says, and internally Akaashi knows that he didn't whisper, but the tone he used made it feel like he did. He makes himself frown, hoping to mask his happiness at that simple statement and looks at Bokuto again. "Is now really the time to be saying yes to sex like that? It would be more understandable if I hadn't just put a condom on you, and maybe if I'd been proposing," he deadpans. He watches Bokuto flush in embarrassment before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and whispering a kind 'thank you'.

Akaashi sits up to make sure that he really has put the condom on Bokuto properly before he lifts his hips off of Bokuto's thighs and shuffles forward, so that when he sits back down, his cock is resting in the split of his ass. Akaashi smirks down at Bokuto as he rolls his hips back a few times, testing his boyfriend's patience, wondering if he'll snap. It's always wonderfully rough sex when that happens, ending with Akaashi reduced to animalistic sounds as he's fucked into oversensitivity. It's a Saturday, so they don't have to worry about practice, and it's not like Bokuto's parents aren't used to Akaashi being sore the next morning after a sleepover. So instead of just sliding down onto Bokuto's cock, he rocks back against it, teasing his boyfriend more and more with each backward thrust.

He does have to wait long, maybe a minute or two of pushing back and whispering "Bokuto-san" to his boyfriend, watching him blush and squirm. He can tell when Bokuto's about to break and he's trying hard not to smirk down at him as he leans close and, drawing out the syllables as much as possible, says, "Kou-ta-rou, please fuck me." Bokuto freezes under him, and Akaashi's wondering if he did something wrong maybe before he notices the look on Bokuto's face.

He looks hungry. He looks like he's going to devour Akaashi and maybe he should have thought through teasing him so much because now...now Akaashi is seriously starting to doubt whether or not he'll be able to walk in the morning.

Bokuto slowly sits up, and Akaashi matches that pace as he leans back, until he's mostly resting on Bokuto's thighs and he feels smaller than he his as Bokuto pulls him close. "Keiji, could you repeat yourself," he says, and while it might technically be a question, Akaashi knows that it's not. He looks away briefly, hoping that it might let him calm down. It doesn't. All that happens is that Akaashi can feel Bokuto's gaze dragging across his entire body, he can feel when his gaze settles on his cock because he hums under his breath and rolls his hips underneath Akaashi's. When he finally turns back to Bokuto, his boyfriend's already looking at him, intense and aroused and Akaashi can feel his cock twitch against their stomachs, knows that Bokuto feels it too. All he can do is bite his lip and hope for the best.

"Keiji. I asked you to repeat yourself." He hears Bokuto say this, knows he should answer, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a whimper. Bokuto gives him a knowing look and leans forward, pressing his lips to Akaashi's ear and whispering, "It wasn't a question, Keiji," before biting the lobe of his ear. His hands immediately go to Bokuto's back, short nails digging into his skin as he begs, "Koutarou, please fuck me. Please, I _need_ you in me." And he sounds wrecked in his own ears, must sound even worse in Bokuto's, but it doesn't matter because Bokuto's getting ready to pick him up so that he can switch their positions. He sees Bokuto swallow, take a ragged breath, and then he's lifting him and switching their positions. It's slower than if he had just asked Akaashi to lie down but even in the heat of the moment Bokuto's stubborn and Akaashi knows that he wouldn't listen. 

When they finally settle into place Bokuto drags one hand from Akaashi's hips to his ass, squeezing it tightly before teasing his entrance, slipping two fingers in to the first knuckle and spreading them, watching Akaashi twitch and whine. "I want you to beg for me, Keiji. If you do that I _might_ fuck you," he whispers, smirking down at his boyfriend. Akaashi shivers, tries to keep from whimpering as Bokuto leans down and kisses him. He whines as Bokuto pulls away, reaching out to pull him back, but Bokuto just takes his wrists and presses them to the pillow, eyes dark with lust. "Keiji," he says, voice low. 

He swallows thickly, can already feel his voice getting ready to break, but still he opens his mouth, breath coming in short pants between his words as he pleads, "Please, Koutarou. I need you in me, please Kou, fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't move, please!" And Bokuto's looking down at him, hair mussed, face flushed, his Bokuto, his beautiful Koutarou is looking down at him like he's a god. He laughs, soft and quiet before he leans in and says, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Akaashi feels like he could cry, letting his body relax against the bed. As Bokuto lets go of his wrists, lifting his hips up as Bokuto strokes his hands down his chest and stomach before sliding to his back and settling on his ass.

He expects Bokuto to grab the pillow on the side of his bed that's meant to go under his hips, but all he gets is Bokuto squeezing his ass, his face still kind of serious but mostly just contemplative. "Hey, Keiji?" he asks, and Akaashi knows that this is going to make the mood drop but he answers anyways, sighing, "Yes, Koutarou?" He watches as Bokuto licks his lips, panting slightly before he continues, "Can I eat you out?" And Akaashi knew he was going to ask that, knew that it would happen sometime today, and while he certainly doesn't mind getting eaten out its just not what he wants right now.

"Koutarou, I love you, you know that. But I swear to God, if you don't fuck me until I cannot move or talk, I will get up, and I will leave." And he means it too. It would be annoying, and he would have blue balls for the rest of the weekend, but right now he needs to have Bokuto inside him. Bokuto must understand that he's serious about that threat because he leans down, moving one arm underneath Akaashi to support his weight while the grabs the pillow. Akaashi moans when he presses a kiss to the head of his cock in apology for taking so long, sliding the pillow underneath his hips. Akaashi doesn't rest on it long, his hips pushing up into the brief touch of Bokuto's lips, but he moves away too soon and Akaashi's left whining as Bokuto lines his cock up and just barely starts to push in.

Akaashi whimpers as he just barely pushes in, reaching down to start tugging at his cock, but Bokuto grabs his wrist and pins it to the pillow again. "Don't touch yourself Keiji." He watches as Bokuto's eyes light up and he grabs the scarf that Akaashi had left on his bedside table, holding it up for him to see as he asks, "Can I tie your wrists, Keiji?" And he's nodding before he even fully processes it, he cock twitching against his stomach. "Please," he starts, voice low with arousal and far too eager. Akaashi swallows thickly and tries again, "Ah...yes. That would be fine." He's happy he was able to get that much out with no trouble, and he bites his lip to hide his smile as Bokuto leans down to gently tie his wrists together above his head. When he's done Akaashi tugs at the bonds. They don't cut into his wrists but they're tight enough to keep him restrained and he groans at the thought of any bruises they might leave. He looks up at Bokuto through his eyelashes when he sees him lean down, intentionally turning his head so that when Bokuto kisses him, he hits right underneath his jaw instead of his lips. Bokuto gets the hint and starts to kiss down his neck as he slowly starts to push into Akaashi again, sucking a hickey well above the line of his uniform shirt as he bottoms out.

He can feel every inch of Bokuto's cock inside of him, stretching him out. The burn is uncomfortable, but the feeling of being filled makes up for it. He exhales and wiggles his hips slightly to settle himself, smiling as Bokuto groans against his neck. "Keiji, don't be a tease," he murmurs, moving to bite a mark onto his collarbone. Akaashi hisses at the feel of teeth on his skin, twisting his hands in his bonds to grab the sheets. "If you would fuck me like you said you would then I wouldn't have to," he mutters.

He almost regrets saying that loud enough for Bokuto to hear because his boyfriend starts to pull out of him, and Akaashi panics for a second, wondering if Bokuto's just going to leave him like this, but then he pushes back in, hard and fast. The thrust jostles Akaashi, and he twists the sheets in his grasp as Bokuto continues with that pace, pulling his hips down hard with every thrust. "What were you saying, Keiji? I don't think I heard you clearly," he says, moving one hand to stroke Akaashi's jaw, tilting his head so that he can properly kiss him. Akaashi lifts his head to press his lips against Bokuto's but Bokuto pulls away entirely, sitting up as he thrusts at just the right angle, his cock dragging past Akaashi's prostate.

He wants to scream, wants to sob, wants to shout. He settles for crying out, his thighs starting to shake as his cock twitches on his stomach, precum dripping onto his skin as he twists in Bokuto's grip. He can feel the drag of Bokuto's cock inside of him, the stretch of each thrust, the pressure on his prostate with every push. Akaashi opens his mouth, tries to say something, anything, but all that comes out are broken gasps and whimpers, the sound of his nails scratching against the sheets drowned out by his panting. He closes his eyes tightly, as if doing that will make him feel less stimulated, but it makes it worse, so he opens them again, looking directly into Bokuto's.

Akaashi feels like he's been punched in the gut. Part of its definitely because Bokuto's started to actually _fuck_ him, fast paced and hard, their hips slamming together almost painfully, but the other part is that his boyfriend's eyes are wide open and it's like looking at gold, at stars, at the sun. Akaashi thinks he might be tearing up, but he can't tell if it's because he's overwhelmed by the sensations or just by Bokuto, but whatever it is, he feels helpless.

He must have looked like he was afraid or something, because Bokuto leans down and presses a few gentle kisses to his forehead, his cheekbones, and then his lips. "I've got you Keiji," he whispers, slowing his thrusts down but keeping them just as hard, so they move Akaashi less but drag inside him for longer. Bokuto lifts a hand to gently push the hair stuck to Akaashi's forehead away, laughing slightly as Akaashi whines at a particularly harsh thrust that drags against his prostate. "You're doing such a good job, Keiji. You're being so good for me." Bokuto says it reverently, softly, and then presses a slow kiss to Akaashi's lips, opening his mouth with his tongue and swallowing his cries of pleasure.

He can feel his orgasm getting closer and closer, and he knows that Bokuto's getting close too, but he still wants to drag this longer, so when Bokuto break their kiss he opens his mouth to ask him to slow down, but all he can get out is a broken moan. 

Bokuto smiles at him, soft and loving, and then murmurs, "I love you, Keiji." Akaashi manages to whimper, "Koutarou," before he feels his thighs tense, his nails scratching at the fabric he's twisting between his fists, and he's coming. Bokuto presses his face into Akaashi's neck, moaning at how his muscles must be clenching, but all he can really feel besides the ache of coming is how Bokuto keeps fucking him through it. Once he can focus on more than one thing Akaashi notices how it's starting to hurt, but it still feels good, for all that it makes his hips ache. 

Bokuto gradually speeds up his thrusts until each one pushes into him hard and fast, leaving him writhing on the bed. Akaashi can feel his cock ache, and he gives a somewhat pained groan at how he's still hard for all that his cum is drying on his and Bokuto's stomachs. "Koutarou, please," he whispers, biting his lip as he blinks up at him. He wraps his legs around Bokuto's waist and pulls him in close, whining when Bokuto stops thrusting only to shallowly fuck him, barely pulling out before he pushes in again, his cock hitting his prostate. 

Akaashi can't stop the cry that rips itself from his throat, leaving him hoarse and quiet. He's almost certain that he's going to come again, though he can't really tell, and it doesn't matter as he lifts his arms from where they've been lying on the bed to drape them behind Bokuto's neck so that he can dig the tips of his fingers into his skin. He murmurs "Koutarou" quietly, trying to pull him closer. When Bokuto leans down and presses their lips together he whimpers into the kiss, rolling his hips up to meet every thrust. Bokuto's losing his rhythm, his speed erratic and when Akaashi feels him still for a moment longer than usual he presses their foreheads together and whispers, "I love you too, Koutarou."

He watches as Bokuto falls apart, his cheeks flush, eyebrows drawn together and eyes shut tight, so he kisses him. Akaashi feels more than he hears Bokuto murmur "Keiji" against his lips, a soft prayer, and he feels himself fall apart again, his thighs tightening around Bokuto's hips as shudders through another almost painful orgasm. 

When he's done he lets himself lie limp against the bed, whining as Bokuto moves out of his grip and then pulls out, slowly always careful, and gets off the bed. He lets his eyes slide shut as he hears Bokuto clean up and then go to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel to clean him off with. After he's done taking care of Akaashi, Bokuto slips back into bed, pulling a blanket up over them.

"Goodnight, Bokuto-san," he whispers, curling up against Bokuto's chest. He knows exactly what he'll say, but when Akaashi hears him complain, "I thought you were calling me 'Koutarou'," he still frowns and pulls the blanket away from him.

"Oi! Akaashi! Why'd you take the blanket? I was kidding, I promise. Akaashi?"

\----

When he wakes up the next morning, Akaashi rolls onto his side and finds himself looking at a somewhat awake and very affectionate Bokuto. There's sunlight slipping through the curtains and giving him a sort of glow that leaves Akaashi feeling this loving ache in his chest. "You look like an angel right now, Keiji," Bokuto whispers to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Akaashi blushes and tilts his head up to slot their lips together slowly and he can't help but think.

Loving Bokuto, and kissing him, really is like tasting sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> made some small edits. criticism is always welcome, and please fell free to tell me if you see a mistake


End file.
